Three Words, Two Meanings, One Person
by addictedtochocolates
Summary: What goes through the mind of one Freddie Benson when he says three words to a certain someone?  Takes place in iKiss and iLove You. SEDDIE ONESHOT.


**DISCLAIMER: I really, really don't own iCarly. If Dan would give it to me for Christmas though...**

**Yeah. He probably wouldn't.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>My three words have two meanings, but there's one thing on my mind."<strong>

**- Lego House, Ed Sheeran**

Freddie Benson had said three very important words in his short lifespan of twelve words, to one very unimportant person.

And that person was a certain Sam Puckett.

Fine, she was important, but Freddie didn't like admitting that a blonde headed demon who enjoyed torturing him as she did eating bacon—which she did on a regular basis—and could tip over a large wrestler played had the impressive impact on his life that she had.

For one, she pained him physically and emotionally. Secondly, did he not mention that she did that on a regular basis?

Yeah.

So it didn't really pain him all that much to say the words.

_I hate you._

And without fail, the feisty co-host would return the favour.

_I hate you too._

...

This time though, things changed.

She'd put a _**dead fish**_ in his locker—_how did she even do that?—_and publicly humiliated him on the web in front of thousands of viewers, and half of that number went to school with them. The first, he'd gotten back at her by handcuffing her to Gibby.

And she'd retaliated with the latter.

(Really, he should've known better than to mess with her, because it's somewhat akin to playing with fire, and fire can get out of hand sometimes. Just ask Spencer.)

So he camped out on the fire escape for a couple of days, just staring out at the sky and ignoring his mother's pleas to come down.

Because even though he despises Sam, he somewhat agrees that his mum is a bit OCD on him sometimes.

He watches iCarly—because he wouldn't miss it, even if he were stranded on a deserted island—on his laptop, silently betting that Sam will win Meatball Wars, when Sam steps out with a guilty expression and makes a little apology.

And he's amazed at her honesty and courage to step up and admit her mistake, although he hopes no one will be stupid enough to make fun of Sam Puckett, because they would be in the hospital for a long, long time. And he realises that maybe he doesn't hate Sam Puckett so much after all.

In fact, she's actually a pretty good friend. One of his best friends, actually.

And after she appears at the fire escape and they share their first kiss, the moment that shalt not be named, she turns to leave, and he feels the need to say something, to tell her that she was forgiven.

"Hey. I hate you." He says with a shrug, and he hopes that she'll understand what he means, that he doesn't really mean that, but that they're back to normal again, back to being frenemies or whatever they were. And that she's forgiven.

"Hate you, too." She replies, and he knows that everything's back to normal again, and he grins.

* * *

><p>At that moment, there's only one thing—or rather, person—on his mind.<p>

And that's Samantha Joy Puckett.

Two years later, he's standing in the Bushwell elevator and feeling a weird, and yet familiar sense of déjà vu.

The feisty, blonde haired demon is standing in front of him, and he can't help but smile bitterly. This resembles the moment where they kissed, that night on the fire escape. Except that things are very, very different.

They're not at the fire escape. Not because she embarrassed him in front of millions of viewers. And they were certainly not frenemies any longer.

But the one thing that he feels like doing most, is to tell her something, anything, to tell her, remind her of his feelings of her, to assure her that it'll never change.

Because this blonde headed demon, the one that's tortured him for the better half of a decade, is the most wonderful person he's ever dated, and he loves her—almost as much as she loves ham. And truthfully, he would do anything in the world to make her smile, to hear her laugh.

So he says the first sentence on his mind.

"I love you."

And it's slightly hesitant, and it comes out as a question, because he doesn't know if Sam Puckett, resident tomboy and bully, will take this well.

And in these three words, he means that he loves her and all the past three weeks flood into his mind, and he wants to tell her that he loved these moments with her. And also that when she turns normal and he turns slightly abnormal, that it'll be perfect and beautiful. And he can't wait.

So he's kinda relieved when she turns around and smiles.

"I love you, too."

And in that moment, the only thing on his mind is one thing: Samantha Joy Puckett.

(And he wouldn't have it any other way.)

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hey guys! I should really update my iCarly/Victorious threeshot, but instead, I got this idea from a prompt in seddieficprompts tumblr. So yeah. :)**

**Review! And I'll make sure Carls doesn't give you her special Lemonade. *shudder***


End file.
